Caught Between Two Worlds
by fookYOUzawa
Summary: [RinoaLeonAerithCloud] [A Little AU] Both Leon and Aerith find themselves waiting patiently for the ones they love. But when they finally arrive, they both realize that their love is caught between two worlds.


  
  
**Title**: Caught Between Two Worlds  
  
**Rating**: PG for now  
  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
  
**Author**: Vanessa, vanessapinay@yahoo.com  
  
**Summary**: [Rinoa/Leon/Aerith/Cloud] Both Leon and Aerith find themselves waiting patiently for the ones they love. But when they finally arrive, they both realize that their love is caught between two worlds.  
  
**Chapter**: _Prologue_  
  


*

  
  
Leon stood still behind the glass double doors. He stared at his balcony, where the rain was pouring hard, and he could make out every little sound: the dripping on the roof, the pattering on the cobblestone below, the ticking on the glass doors. He breathed deep; this was his time to think. No one was around to bother him. He was alone… like he had always been.  
  
He looked away from the doors and shifted his attention to the carpet on the floor. He folded his arms as he delved into his thoughts once again…  
  
_I'll be here…  
  
I promise…_  
  
He shut his eyes tightly as he remembered.  
  
_I promise…_  
  
Hallow Bastion… Everyone living happily… The past… Rinoa.  
  
_Rinoa._  
  
Darkness… He could not save his world… He could not save her… He had failed miserably. He had failed his angel.  
  
_Ha. Some kind of "knight in shining armor" I turned out to be…_  
  
And now the anxiety and depression he was feeling was deserved. He deserved to live in agony; he deserved to have those memories haunt him; he deserved to live alone… forever.  
  
No one could have touched Leon in the way only his angel could. He was meant to be alone for the rest of his life.  
  
"Damnit," he muttered, making a fist and pounding it on the glass door. And in a voice that could barely be heard: "I miss you, Rinoa…"  
  
_I'll be here…  
  
I promise…_  
  
His fist slowly left the glass door as his whole world once again crumbled at his feet.  
  


*

  
  
Aerith hummed gently as she made her way around her room. Despite the rain, her happy mood still shone through the dreary clouds. Her plants out on the balcony were happy to receive the rain's attention, and she had thought that the plants inside the room would like some water attention as well.  
  
A smile was set on her tender face as she continued to pour the water can over her beautiful flowers. Flowers which reminded her of home… of Hallow Bastion… and of Cloud.  
  
Her smile became even wider as Cloud entered her thoughts. True, they were separated now, but she just knew he was looking for her. They would be reunited someday.   
  
She closed her eyes as she played out in her mind what would happen. They would see other, and breathlessly stand in front of each other. Cloud, always shy, would stare at her in awe as she would close the gap between them and tell him all the things she wished for him to hear. That she loved him… that she had been waiting for him… that she knew he would come…  
  
_I'll be here…  
  
I promise…_  
  
Her sparkling eyes opened as she found herself back in the Red Room. It would happen someday… she was sure of it.  
  
_I'm waiting for you, Cloud… I miss you.  
  
I'll be here…  
  
I promise…_  
  


*

  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay, this is just a prologue everyone, so not much going on here. I tried having them both have the same emotions, but viewing the situation differently. Leon being the pessimist, and Aerith being the optimist. I know there is not really enough information to tell whether this is a good story or not, but please review anyway. I have an itch to write a Leon/Aerith; mainly because I am tired of the usual Leon/Yuffie and Cloud/Aerith, but reviews count. I would love to hear your input. Perhaps I can draw some inspiration from your comments. Please tell me things you would like to see in the future. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
**Date Completed**: September 14, 2003   
  



End file.
